


Dear John

by boommarta



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta
Summary: 冷队死亡前提“分手信”球XLeo×Barry，大量冷闪过去提及此巴里极其少女ooc没床戏





	Dear John

亲爱的莱纳德·斯纳特aka寒冷队长：

我已另觅新欢。

曾经我把他喊作地球X的你，但他不是你，他是某个地球的莱纳德·斯纳特，我叫他莱奥。

这对我来说太过难熬。我该从何说起？我撕毁了几张信纸，现在我正努力不让我的泪水弄糟这一张，毕竟至少到目前为止这张的进展还不错，你要笑我总是在哭吗？你要笑就笑吧，我已经能够坦诚地面对自己的情绪了，这没什么好丢人的，我想你了，想得心痛，我哭了因为我看见你正在朝我笑，那真是个欠扁的笑，一如既往。哎，但我想你了，替我亲亲你自己。

我能跟你说说莱奥吗？这不太好，是吗？不管怎样，我们交往有一段时间了，我并不是有意这么迟才告诉你这个消息，这对我来说太不好过，你知道我有多爱你，你是个混蛋，但我爱你。我并不总能像现在一样坐下冷静写完一封信，你知道的，过去的我喜欢钻牛角尖，喜欢感受而不愿意去想明白，所以总像个傻瓜似的被难过戏耍。和莱奥交往的时候我感到很内疚，也很迷茫，我感觉在同时背叛你们两人，这让我痛不欲生。

我总把你们两混淆，我看着莱奥时总忍不住想起你，我试着想象不遭受那些的你会变成什么样子。我把莱奥当成你的替代品吗？我一度想不通这点，他和你一样狡猾、有计划性，但并不像你那样防备，他更开朗和真诚，把他与你相比让我感觉自己是个混球，我控制不住去对比一些琐碎的东西，每次我这么做，我就感觉我辜负了你们俩，这个念头不停地盘旋在我脑子里，我只是不停地心碎与自责，天哪，为什么是莱奥？为什么偏偏是莱奥？他说爱我时我根本无法拒绝，我答应他时又好像并不是为了他，我心里在想着你，但我在感受着他的爱。

莱奥让一切都有条不紊地进行，他太温柔了，他的耐心让我更难过，他朝我笑的时候不带有狡黠，他不掩饰自己的情感，我感受到他柔软的内心，这提醒着我他不是你，不是那个在我们交战时会毫不犹豫朝我胸口来一枪的罪犯——过去的罪犯。你非要让自己看上去这么无情，是吗？莱奥不介意表现得温暖又真诚。但我知道你实际上有多温暖，冷队，你和我做爱的时候会拥抱我，我喜欢这个。

总之，莱奥让一切看上去都那么理所当然，我知道他在试图减轻我的负罪感，但我无法，他表现得那么完美体贴，和他在一起时我会以为一切都在朝正确的方向进行，我喜欢他的体贴和乐观，但我很快又会懊悔，似乎一旦离开他就离开了甜蜜的假象，我像中了某种残忍的魔法，我离不开他，上瘾一般依赖他，与他在一起时我那浸泡在苦涩里的心脏会蘸上一点温暖发甜的蜜，我在他怀抱里放空时得到片刻虚幻的安定感。可这一切都在错误里急速坠落，我陷得越深，发作时感受到的悲伤越尖锐，错了，错了，错了！我的内心常常这样尖叫，我永远也得不到快乐了吗？我不配得到快乐吗？我越发沉默，苦闷压抑而找不到出口，我总莫名其妙地低落起来，近乎神经质，可莱奥包容这一切，我恨他这样，可我又为此无法自拔，他太好的时候我甚至会发脾气，然后在他怀里哭泣。天啊，那真是最糟糕的一段日子。

莱奥不知道他的温柔有多残酷，我让他别靠近我，我说：“你使我想起冷，这让我难过。”他不应该被我这样推开，我真是个混蛋。他或许也不那么明白为何他的善良会伤害得我如此深，我无法忘记你，也无法让他替代你，我必须早日让自己明白你们并不相同。这对我来说太超过了，有时我突然陷入白茫茫的思维，疑惑自己在哪里，我的思维断裂了，就像电线过载短路。想念你时我会感觉到连空气也变得拥挤，我不停地奔跑，在空旷的神速力里释放我的痛苦，我失去了归属感，不知我属于哪里而什么属于我，我产生错乱感，以为自己是漂在宇宙中一颗无重量无生命的微小粒子。停下奔跑的那一瞬间我被孤独攥住心脏，一切都失去了意义。天啊我想念你的怀抱，想念我数着你心跳的日夜，想念你温暖的鼻息。有时我半夜惊醒，我漂泊在任何一天，在酒吧与你会面，或者目睹自己的母亲死去，又或者搬进乔的家，甚至是我出生或将死的那一天——我能感觉到自己的死去。我开始与真实远离，现实变成一阵被风卷走的歌声或者尖叫。我什么时候能停止漂泊呢？那时我坚信是永远不会。我在神速力里感受永恒和虚无。

那真是很奇妙，第一次我想起你时，我措手不及地被悲伤淹没，后来我熟悉了这一切，我并没有被不厌其烦冒出来的悲痛麻痹心脏，那些疼痛在每一次到来时都显得鲜活，但我至少对迎接它们有了准备。是啊，这并不容易，我要处理很多悲伤，我不擅长这个，有些时候这些掺杂在一起，我甚至不知道我是在为什么而流泪。

是莱奥教我处理这些，他开导我的情绪，用一种锲而不舍的、进展极其缓慢的方式，他教我分辨自己的情感，面对自己的情感，教我如何处理，我在这方面连个孩子都不如吗，竟显得如此笨拙？还是说苦难就是喜欢来烦扰我。

某天晚上莱奥决定帮我回忆你，回忆我们的第一次约会、第一次争吵、第一次性爱，回忆你的小习惯，回忆你的说话方式和你的笑容带给我的感受。你还记得你说梦见与我私奔吗？你竟梦见我是个出逃的公主，像罗马假日，不过时代要更古老一些，像简奥斯汀笔下的故事，我惊讶于你的浪漫——我还以为我们两人之间我才是肉麻的那一个呢。我嘲笑了你，你也不介意，你大方地夸我是个漂亮的公主。你老这样，天啊，你说我的腰细得像乱世佳人的斯嘉丽，说我的脖颈像一颗湿润的雄蕊，我都记得，那天我们第一次坦诚相见，你就这样花言巧语地哄我，平时冷酷的中城罪犯哪去了？可害臊的那个总是我。我怪你老把我喊得像个女孩，你问我喜不喜欢。我现在告诉你吧，我很喜欢，我喜欢你叫我的任何一个昵称，我喜欢你爱我的任何方式。我记得那天的约会你迟到了——你抢劫去了，我真受不了你，一向守时的你却放我鸽子，我差点生你气——差一点点，你真的很可恶，你知道的吧？我在海边等得手脚冰凉，准备的晚餐也不能吃了，我喝着红酒等待一点儿奢侈的醉意。可你在太阳沉没前赶到，给了我一个吻。我们的初吻，我还记得那天的晚风和夕阳染在你身上的颜色。

那晚我对着莱奥哭得很厉害，几乎要哭得失去意识——我真是个糟糕的情绪处理者。那之前我因为忘不掉你而向莱奥讨要惩罚——你过去会给我惩罚，这是你安抚我的方式，我向莱奥数落自己的不是，而莱奥只耐心地开导我，我几乎再一次在他的温柔下崩溃了，他抱住我，我颤抖而瘫软，觉得无助又无力抗拒。我说完我们的故事，同时哭得眼睛发痛，却觉得心里有一块疙瘩瓦解掉了。那晚我流了很多眼泪，也和莱奥做了一次爱。那是我第一次真正意义上的和莱奥做爱——我没有想起你，一秒也没有，我拥抱了莱奥，融化在他的爱抚里。

我们会穿着制服做爱，冷，你咬掉我的红色手套，亲吻我的手指，我们在打过一架后品尝着血和汗的咸味做爱，我们在脏兮兮的小巷、犯罪现场和一切我们能够想到的地方做爱，肾上腺素和荷尔蒙冲昏我们的头脑，让我们不停地滚在一起。而我和莱奥会在疲惫的一天结束后在床上、浴室或者酒店做爱，我们更享受亲吻与缠绵，我们像任何一对老土的情侣，会互道晚安并给对方的额头一个亲吻。

后来我有很长一段时间没有再想起你。我并没有忘记你，我明白忘记你并不是必要的，我把你完整地藏在我心底的某个角落，我可以想起你，也可以为此悲伤，莱奥让我知道这一切都是被允许的。

现在我又想起你，冷，当我闭上眼睛，一切都浮现在眼前，我一点也没忘，我又要被淹没了，此刻我像是落入一个有引力的洞口，我被卷入迷幻温柔的河流，关于你的一切从我身边流过。我被温暖的哀伤包围。

愿你在那边也一切安好。我本可以回到过去看你，但我一次也没有去过，曾经我很害怕，现在我已经接受了，这封信我不能亲手交给你、不能在过去某一天塞进你的口袋——尽管我很想，冷，莱尼，我曾无数次想要回去拯救你。

这支笔快要写完了。我会买一支玫瑰，和这封信一起放在你的墓前。

你的，  
过去的爱人

外面下雪了，巴里回到家时衣领上落满了雪，他把大衣脱下来抖落点细碎的雪和融化的水，把衣服挂在衣架上。

“我去看冷了。”巴里接过莱奥递来的一杯咖啡，啜了一口。玫瑰应该被雪埋住了，他想。

莱奥朝他笑，握住他冰冷的手吻了一下，巴里笑着把咖啡杯放下，与他接吻，他们来到房间，脱干净衣服，巴里把莱奥扑到床上，吃吃笑着咬他的胸口，很快就被莱奥反扑着压在身下。巴里被钳住双手，抬眼凝视莱奥的眼睛，看到有温度的一片海洋，那一刻他意识到自己是如此爱他。巴里搂着莱奥的脖颈把他拉下来吻他的嘴角，想起冷曾经在酒吧昏暗的角落等他，朝他狡黠地假笑，他们把深情藏在针锋相对的调情背后，那是他第一次发觉自己想吻冷。

巴里最后一次凝望酒吧里的男人，连对方灰白的头发都尽收眼底，下一刻一切却忽然失了焦。酒吧的门关上了，巴里站在回忆的门外看着冷模糊的脸消失，冷的笑容也消失了，他开始遗忘冷。


End file.
